cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Valtaus
Summary The Valtaus, or Occupied Land, has existed for little more than a century as a buffer state between the Shield Lakes and the Magi Ostium. The Valtmen are farmers and ranchers by trade, who assiduously avoid conflict with the powerful nations on their borders. Government The wizards of Magi Ostium, having no desire to rule any Ungifted (people of no magical ability), let the men of Valtaus freely select their leaders. The Valtaus could not let any Lake Warrior on their land. The mages require only grain, and the occasional magically adept volunteer from the Valthaus. Society The Valthaus is a representative democracy. Each village nominates two persons, a man and woman, to serve at the Allmet, their congress, held every year. Trade, treaties, and defense are the purvey of the Allmet. Beyond that, villages resolve their own business. The Valthaus are kind hosts, but very clannish. They do not tolerate strangers for long. They are deeply afraid of outsiders, and angering larger nations nearby. Escaped slaves and refugees are swiftly driven off by the Valthaus. Trade All cattle and grain is sold to the Magi Ostium, in return for tools and weapons. Defense The Valthaus depend entirely on the Magi Ostium for defense. Food Valthaus food is defined by the credo "Maekduh," to make-do. With their best crops traded away to the mages, they have learned to survive on less desirable foods. Most meals are gruels of wild greens and sprouted grain. Valthaus is (in)famous for its Crittering Pie, a mixture of whatever can be found or caught. Chefs proudly display the critters' heads poking out the pie. Estimated Population 75,000 souls Known Towns The Valthaus has no major towns. Its exclusive trade with Magi Ostium has thwarted the growth of a merchant class. Allies Magi Ostium is their chief ally. Foes The Lake Warriors want to retake the Valthaus, but fear another war. The Pintari Mages want to expand northwards to take more farmland and slaves. Characters Feckl of Muedbutte, Farmer and Brewer Feckl is one of the few wealthy folk of Valtaus. Like all Valhaus, he dresses in plain brown and gray (but the cloth is of quality with silver stitching). Feckl is an elderly man, with only daughters. He has held back much of his grain over the years, making beer out of it instead. Since few of his countrymen have money to buy it, Feckl needs smugglers to move his product out of Valtaus. The Right Honorable Persavii Pacemus, Diplomat of Magi Ostium Persavii is the chief diplomat in Magi Ostium, making certain the Valhaus grain is delivered to his city. A man grown fat and bald with age, Persavii makes a sad figure. He is also corrupt, feeding his many appetites with taxes and bribes. Nora of Oeldstump, Innkeeper and Spy Nora is a young widow, who runs one of the few inns in Valhaus. Raven-haired with olive skin; Nora looks like a native. She is actually a knighted spy of the Shield Lands. She married, then killed her Valhaus husband. Nora now uses the inn as a base for her spy ring. She is receiving magical weapons and potions from an unknown benefactor. Comments "What can one say about the Valtaus? Toothless mud farmers, the lot. But the grain is plentiful and cheap." --Pythus Sejj, Merchant Mage "They have a strangely made lute, a banjeaux: long of neck, with a small, pan-shaped body. With this instrument, two musicians play a "duel." --Effezius the Cartographer "Readin'? Readin' is for fancy magists and papist folk. Get back to work." --Gurt of Gurt, Valthaus FarmerCategory:Cultures